


Good Morning

by FanielThrasher



Series: Thrashult Moments [5]
Category: Daniel Thrasher - Fandom, RoomieOfficial - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 02:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30065337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanielThrasher/pseuds/FanielThrasher
Summary: It hasn't even been 24 hours and yet, both of them know: this is what they want. This morning is the first of many wonderful ones to come.
Relationships: Joel Berghult/Daniel Thrasher
Series: Thrashult Moments [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211873
Kudos: 2





	Good Morning

Though his neck was quite sore from sleeping on the couch, Daniel didn’t mind much; especially not as he combed his fingers through Joel’s smooth hair without waking him somehow. Both men were in the same place as last night, the popcorn bag empty on the floor and kittens snoring at Joel’s feet. Netflix was still asking if they were watching. He caught the reflection of the scene through the black screen and immediately felt warmth crawl up his neck, ease and stillness floating around him.

He felt his stomach rumble as it begged for breakfast, but he ignored it. Picturesque moments like these were worth a little discomfort.

Joel stirred, turning his head to look up at Daniel.

“Morning, sunshine,” Daniel poked.

Joel huffed out his nose amusedly. “You’re still here.” He closed his eyes again with a playful smile.

“Of course. I wasn’t gonna leave you out here alone, dude.”

“You’re too nice to me.”

“I know.”

Joel hadn’t reopened his eyes, so Daniel stayed there, still playing with his hair. A pale hand reached up and gently grabbed his wrist as it moved across the top of Joel’s head. He stopped, startled and slightly confused, waiting to see what Joel was doing.

His fingers felt their way to Daniel’s and fit perfectly between them. All the while, Joel’s small grin grew. He brought Daniel’s hand toward his mouth, pursed his lips a bit, and gave it a timid kiss. When he moved their hands back, his lips revealed the same pleasant smile as before. They basked in that feeling for a minute before he finally sat up, leaning back against the couch by Daniel and resting his head next to corkscrewed hair.

\------------------------------------

Neither of them thought that was how the first night would’ve gone, but Daniel wouldn’t have had it any other way. He turned to look at the exhausted yet happy man at his side, so loving and affectionate, wishing things could be like this forever.

He placed his hand softly under Joel’s chin and slowly pointed his face so they were eye-to-eye. Eyes; Joel’s were the perfect shade of deep sapphire and even glittered like gems. With a hand on Joel’s cheek, he parted his lips slightly, closed his eyes, and leaned in sweetly. Joel lovingly received the gesture as he felt soft, earnest lips on his own. It only lasted a second, but it meant more than meets the eye.

As he pulled away, Daniel let out a faint laugh.

“Was that a good wake-up call?”

“Yeah… yeah, it was,” Joel replied, glancing down to distract from the spreading redness in his face.

“Looks like we’ll have to do it every morning, then.”

“I’m gonna wake you up really early now, just for this.”

“And as long as you’re absolutely terrible at managing your sleep, I’ll be here to kiss you good morning, no matter how early.”


End file.
